nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Aviana
Aviana, der weibliche Rabe, war eine Halbgöttin im Krieg der Uralten. Sie gilt als Herrin aller geflügelten Wesen und Patronin der Geheimnisse und Mysterien der wilden Erde. Sie zeigte sich oft in Gestalt eines riesigen Falken bzw. Raben oder in einer Mischgestalt aus Vogel und Mensch. Von Avianas Segnungen beziehen u.a. die Druiden ihre totemartigen Kräfte. Gildenhomepage: Kinder der Sterne (Fanseite) Allgemeines Aviana ist die verlorene Wächterin der Himmel, eine Vogelgöttin, die vor zehntausend Jahren im Kampf gegen die Legionen der Dämonen verschwand. Südwestlich von Nordrassil, inmitten der Äste des großen Baumes befindet sich der Schrein von Aviana, ein Schrein, der ihrem Andenken geweiht ist. Die Druiden der Kralle leben in diesem Schrein. Aussage: "Ysera". Berg Hyjal, Nordrassil. 03.01.2011 Als Herrin der Vögel schuldeten alle geflügelten Geschöpfe Aviana die Treue, vor allem die Druiden der Kralle. Ihrer Gnade verdanken sie die Fähigkeit, ihre Gestalt zu ändern und sich in die Lüfte zu erheben. Aviana galt als wunderschön und grausam zugleich, wie ihre Kinder, die Raubvögel. Sie lebte im zum Himmel hinaufragenden Geisterreich G'Hanir, dem Mutterbaum, in Azeroth erschien sie allderings als große geflügelte Göttin. Aussage: Choluna. Berg Hyjal, Schrein von Aviana. 14.01.2011 Blaithe Avianas Gefährte war einst "Blaithe", ein uralter Raubvogel, der seine Horste hoch oben auf dem Gebirgskamm beim Rand der Welt errichtete, der den Schrein von Aviana überblickt. Quest 81: Ein Gebet und ein Flügel Geschichte Ursprünglich war Aviana nichts weiter als ein gewöhnlicher Rabe, den die Mondgöttin Elune erwählte, ihrem Sohn Nachrichten zu schicken und für diese Unternehmungen mit einem Teil ihrer Macht ausstattete. Schon bald überbrachte sie Nachrichten aller Halbgötter an den jeweils anderen und wurde somit selbst eine von ihnen. Sie wurde die Wächterin von G'Hanir, dem Mutterbaum, und Herrin aller geflügelter Wesen. Nach deren Tod geleitete sie ihre Kinder in ihr Reich und jedes Wesen, dass den Rausch der Lüfte kannte, konnte nach seinem Tod dort einkehren. Sie wurde während des Krieges von den Verdammniswachen Archimondes getötet. Krieg der Ahnen Vor zehntausend Jahren im Krieg der Ahnen strömten die Dämonen der Brennenden Legion nach Azeroth. Aviana rief ihre Kinder zum Himmel empor und bekämpfte die dämonischen Horden an vorderster Front. Ihrem Zorn entging niemand. Hunderte fielen ihren wütenden Krallen zum Opfer. Doch schließlich wurde sie von Verdammniswachen umzingelt, deren Stachellanzen ihre Flanken aufrissen. Man sagt, selbst während sie vom Himmel stürzte, habe ihr Blut die Dämonen bekämpft, indem es ihre Haut verbrannte und sie tötete. Aviana starb an jenem Tag auf dem Schlachtfeld, aber die sterblichen Völker und die Überlebenden der alten Halbgötter triumphierten am Ende. Die ersten Druiden fanden ihren Leichnam auf dem mit Toten übersäten Schlachtfeld und trugen sie auf den höchsten Berg beim Hyjal, an den Rand der Welt. Sie wurde in einem Kreis heiliger Steine außerhalb des Schrein von Aviana beigesetzt. Aus einem eingepflanzten Samenkorn G'Hanirs wuchs der Weltenbaum und das ist alles, was von jenem heiligen Reich blieb, welches sonst mit Aviana untergegangen wäre. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm thumb|250px|Aviana beim [[Schrein von Aviana.]] Nachdem Aviana viele Jahre lang in den Außenbereichen von Yseras Träumen geweilt hatte, tauchte die Herrin des Himmels mit World of Warcraft: Cataclysm erneut auf und nahm ihre Residenz im Schrein von Aviana auf dem Berg Hyjal wieder ein. Die grüne Drachenkönigin hatte sich davor oft gefragt, ob die Göttin jemals zu ihnen zurückkehren sollte, und nun befürchtete sie, dass Avianas Geist sich mit der Zeit verdunkelt hatte. Aussage: "Ysera". Berg Hyjal, Schrein von Aviana. 14.01.2011 Mysteriöser geflügelter Geist Obwohl die Wächterin aller geflügelten Wesen nicht mehr körperlich unter den Lebenden weilte, hörten ihre Anhänger, wie z.B. Choluna, sie manchmal in den rauschenden Blättern flüstern. Dann eines Tages zeigte sich ein mysteriöser geflügelter Geist, als die Wächter des Hyjal an Avianas Grabkreis eine Nektargabe darbrachten. Dieser Geist erschien immer wieder in ihren Visionen und verschwandt gleich darauf, als ob er hier und gleichzeitig woanders wäre. Dann ertönte ein geflüstertes Flehen in ihrem Kopf. "Wieder geboren zu werden, aber in Dunkelheit… Ich wurde geraubt." Der Geist schien aufgewühlt, wurde jedoch stumm, als das Bild wieder schwandt. Die Druidin Choluna ahnte, dass es sich bei dem mysteriösen Geist um Aviana handeln könnte und beschloß, mit der lange verlorenen Wächterin Kontakt aufzunehmen. Quest 81: Eine Gabe für Aviana Gestohlen Aviana musste schon bald mit Schrecken erfahren, dass der Zwielichtdrachen Sethria ihre Eier vom Berg Hyjal gestohlen, verderbt und in eine sengende Brutstätte hinter das "Flammentor in der Flammenschneise" geschmuggelt hatte. Der Schattenhammer hatte viele ihrer Kinder gestohlen, gequält und in einem Flammenmeer getötet. Dafür, so schwor sie, würde sie den Schattenhammer bezahlen lassen und dafür sorgen, dass diese abscheuliche Brutstätte schon bald der Vergangenheit angehörte. Quest 81: Rückkehr zu Aviana Wiedergeburt eines Ahnen Nachdem es den Wächtern des Hyjal gelungen war, Avianas Essenz aus den Klauen des Drachens Sethria zu erretten, konnte die Halbgöttin in diese Welt wiedergeboren werden. Diejenigen, die versucht hatten, sie zu verderben und ihre Kinder zu stehlen, sollten schon bald den Hieb ihrer Klauen spüren. Quest 81: Die Wiedergeburt eines Ahnen Galerie Aviana the Reborn TCG WotA 162.jpg|Aviana die Wiedergeborene (TCG WotA 162) Verwandte Themen Quelle Kategorie:Nachtelfen-Religion Kategorie:Berg Hyjal NSC Kategorie:Halbgott